Entre nubes y tinieblas
by Yani Anderson
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto Diario de Amor: Cien relatos feudales Foro ¡SIÉNTATE! Colección de historias sin ninguna relación entre sí. Oculto entre la obscuridad aquel sentimiento pasó e lazo ya estaba ahí y ya no podían deshacerse de él. Momentos en la vida diaria de estos personajes con pequeños detalles que van más allá del compañerismo. Mal Sumary aún así denle oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:**

15.- Saber a qué le tiene miedo y/o ayudarle a enfrentarlos

 **Pairing:**

Hakudōshi/Kanna

Este fic participa en "Diario de amor, cien relatos feudales" del foro ¡SIÉNTATE!

 **Advertencia.** Posible Ooc

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: Sueño

Su respiración era agitada, sus piernas cansadas de tanto correr, presentaban múltiples cortadas y rasguños gracias a toda rama y arbusto que se cruzó en su camino pero eso no sería suficiente para detenerlo. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento le daría alcance, porque sabía que para él no significaba nada. Apretó los dientes para suprimir el dolor al sentir como la planta de su pie se cortaba con una roca pese a esto siguió corriendo. Escucho una risa burlona detrás de su espalda, aun así, no había nadie allí. Ese maldito disfrutaba de jugar con su mente y ver como la angustia y desesperación le embargaban.

 _Se acabó_ Retumbo en su cabeza, un ínfimo segundo después su cuerpo fue atravesado dolorosamente por uno de los tentáculos del que huía, quien lo levantó del piso sin siquiera molestarse en abandonar su interior. Su sonrisa perversa le decía todo, esta jodido. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado y su visión se tornaba borrosa, sus manos y piernas dejaron de luchar por liberarse y sus ojos se cerraron, incapaces de volverse a abrir.

Sus ojos se abrieron después de que Naraku lo hubo lanzado contra un muro del castillo donde por el momento se ocultaba, mordió el interior de su cachete para no dejar escapar un gemido. Esperaba sentir el dolor de su cuerpo caer al suelo por lo que apretó sus ojos, al no sentir nada lentamente los abrió. Estaba en el interior de una esfera rosada como las barreras protectoras que Naraku utilizaba al momento de las batallas contra el grupo de Inuyasha.

– ¿Quieres que te muestre que no eres invulnerable como tú crees? – le dijo al verlo tratar inútilmente de romper la burbuja – Y no me eres indispensable. Tu intento de escape no quedará impune.

El albino presencio con horror como un líquido negro llenaba la esfera, cubriendo sus pies mientras que aumentaba de nivel significativamente. _Morirás antes de que logres romperlo_ Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su creador para después reanudar su trabajo con más fuerza que antes. El líquido viscoso le rozaba la cintura. Se empujó violentamente contra su prisión, reboto y cayo sentado, permitiéndole a la sustancia introducirse en su boca hasta llegar a su garganta, tosió en un reflejo de su cuerpo por sacar todo lo tragado. No, no, no ¡Él no podía morir así! Supo que estaba perdido cuando fue cubierto por completo, apretó sus ojos y contuvo la respiración por todo el tiempo que le fue posible. Sus golpes a la esfera frenéticos por huir perdieron su velocidad y su fuerza. Sus pulmones no resistieron más.

…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe producto del miedo, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho mientras que su mirada recorría la habitación, había sido esa maldita pesadilla otra vez. Si había algo que Hakudōshi detestaba era sentir miedo, lo hacía sentir débil. Cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse, todo había sido tan real, como si de verdad hubiese ocurrido, la persecución, los tentáculos, su torso; inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos al pecho y arrugo la tela de su kimono; la desesperación de morir ahogado y sin escape. Se levantó de golpe y su espalda se lo reprocho haciéndole crujir un hueso por la mala postura.

Sus orbes violáceos recorrieron la habitación fría y desolada donde se encontraba, en una esquina se encontraba Kanna, con su inexpresivo rostro habitual, sin hacer ruido, sorpresivamente se puso de pie y se acercó a él, antes de que pudiese decir nada, el espejo que sostenía la niña brillo y donde la pesadilla se veía claramente – Un sueño…Irreal—Hakudōshi sonrió con sorna ¿Quién se creía para colarse en su mente? Estaba por decirle un par de cosas que le enseñarían a no meterse con él pero la imagen del espejo mostro un corazón palpitante y él mismo sintió las vibraciones de su interior.

– Sigues con vida.

– Hasta el momento en que considere que ya no soy útil, entonces me matará – escupió con acidez. No había nada que lo consolara, jamás caería en algo tan bajo como la lastima.

– Pero yo no te olvidaré.

Esas palabras pronunciadas sin emoción, no había ningún sentimiento impreso en ellas, no era de sorprenderse después de todo era la nada quien hablaba; eran absurdas como si el que alguien lo recordara fuese a marcar diferencia alguna. Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio; absurdas porque no significaban nada, porque ni aunque cumpliera con lo prometido, algo cambiaría. Estupideces como en las que los humanos creen, estupideces que calmaron su ira.

 **Holiwis ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Oozma Kappa vive para asustar otro día? Se supone que debí comenzar a publicar esto hace tiempo pero ya ven como soy. En fin, estoy de regreso. Es mi última semana de vacaciones, trate de estar publicando diario.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alardear

**Prompt:**

38\. Escucharla (o) aunque hable siempre de lo mismo (y poner la misma cara de interés de la primera vez).

 **Pairing:**

Hakudōshi/Kanna

Este fic participa en "Diario de amor, cien relatos feudales" del foro ¡SIÉNTATE!

 **Advertencia.** Posible Ooc

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2: Alardear

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando? Bufo en su interior. Naraku los había enviado a espiar al equipo de Inuyasha y después de mediodía en ello se toparon con un ogro que deseaba devorarlos. El arrogante albino se dispuso a pelear contra él por mero aburrimiento mientras que Entei se internaba en el bosque buscando un lugar para descansar. Ahora ambos niños recorrían el bosque para encontrarlo.

Kanna estaba consciente de que el chico que caminaba a su lado era arrogante, soberbio y orgulloso, su actitud rebelde salía por cada poro de su pálida piel y como un hombre nacido para la guerra, también disfrutaba de contar sus batallas con más frecuencia de la que se podía considerar soportable, en otras palabras Hakudōshi era perfecto para alardear y la hora y media que llevaban recorriendo el bosque a pie se lo dejaba más que claro.

–…Y luego el estúpido ogro creyó que me tenía atrapado, era tan débil que no me costó nada liberarme…

Se suponía y óiganme bien, que esa era su característica principal, que Kanna representaba a la nada, eso quería decir: cero emociones, cero sentimientos porque eso de sentir era cosa de humanos pero si se lo preguntaban a ella; Naraku no era muy bueno haciendo sus extensiones, al menos no con ella. Tal vez por la depresión de que Kikyo no correspondiese a sus sentimientos o el estrés que sentía por la falta de contacto humano habían influido en ella.

Ella era la nada, su expresión no cambiaba sin importar las circunstancias, no se emocionaba ni se entristecía, es más ni siquiera dolor físico tenía pero con Hakudōshi las cosas cambiaban; no dejaba de ser una muñeca de porcelana, su voz no adquiría otra tonalidad seguía fría y distante pero el chico la afectaba. Nunca había estado enamorada, en realidad no sabía si podría sentir amor, lo más seguro fuese que no; sin embargo su compañía la hacía menos vacía e insignificante.

–…Me gustaría decir que ese mounstro ha sido el más patético que he encontrado pero unos días después me enfrente a un grupo de monjes ambulantes, te juro que me dio pena ajena, fue de demasiado frustrante incluso el ogro de hace un rato resistió más tiempo…

Ella realmente dudaba que fuese indiferente a todo, así como Hakudōshi podía hacer su existencia menos hueca también poseía la gran habilidad de aburrirla de sobremanera y viniendo de la nada debía ser algo grave.

– ¿En qué me quedé? Lo olvidé.

– Los monjes corrían formando un círculo a tu alrededor.

– Cierto, estaban tratando de purificarme, sólo tuve que clavarle mi lanza a un sacerdote para que todos me vieran horrorizados…

El camino le estaba pareciendo largo ¿Dónde estaba el tonto caballo? Con el espejo aún en sus manos buscó al grupo del híbrido para ver que estaban haciendo, todos se encontraban sentados en un prado comiendo, al parecer Entei no era el único que necesitaba descansar y hablando del rey de Roma, lo acababan de encontrar bebiendo agua a la orilla de un lago y a juzgar por los restos de frutas, principalmente manzanas, que cubrían el suelo tuvo una buena comida.

– No es tan malo hablar contigo ¿sabes? Nunca dices nada y a veces pienso que me ignoras pero de alguna manera sé que no es así – dijo Hakudōshi mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa – Anda, descansaremos un poco antes de volver con la mandona de Kagura – le dijo antes de dejarla sola y dirigirse a su mascota.

El albino era arrogante y orgulloso, quizá por eso se desconectaba cuando lo oía alardear una y otra vez, porque sí amigos, Kanna ocasionalmente consideraba tratar de sorberle el alma a su compañero con el espejo que a todos lados llevaba y cuando estaba a punto de intentarlo todo se jodía al ver esa sonrisa que aunque presumida era sincera y sus ojos violáceos resplandecer con algo cercano a la alegría.

Aunque su ser por fuera no cambiara y su rostro no mostrase nada, su interior se llenaba de una extraña sensación cálida que no podía explicar la hacía estremecer, cosa que nadie jamás sabría.

 **No se me ocurre mucho para decir pensé que el capítulo de ayer era demasiado Ooc y trate de que este no fuera igual pero no sé si lo logre.**


End file.
